DanceDanceRevolution X2
This article is about the 2010 arcade release named DanceDanceRevolution X2. If you are looking for the 2009 North American PlayStation 2 release of the same name, see: DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2009 PS2 game). DanceDanceRevolution X2, commonly abbreviated as DDR X2 or just X2, is the twelfth installment of the main Dance Dance Revolution arcade series. The successor to DDR X, it is the second game in the X series. The game was announced on November 20, 2009, and public beta testing began on November 25, 2009. It was officially released in arcades on July 7, 2010 (for Asian regions and Japan), December 31, 2010 (for North America), and May 13, 2011 (for European regions). Development DanceDanceRevolution X2 began its first official public location test on November 25, 2009 to December 3, in Akihabara, Tokyo. Among the new features that were revealed are: *A brand new song selection interface. *Sudden+ and Hidden+ modifiers that enhance Sudden and Hidden, respectively. *The ability to change the arrow speed and the value of the Sudden+ and Hidden+ modifiers in-game by using the control buttons on the cabinet. The location test version did not have an Extra Stage song, although POSSESSION was accessible if the player met certain conditions. An updated version of the North American and European cabinet for DanceDanceRevolution X is used for X2 in response to player complaints. Input lag has been reduced, higher quality pads similar to their Japanese counterparts used, but some of the design changes made originally to reduce the cost of the game are kept. General Information/New Features/Changes Game Changes *A songwheel in the style of Cover Flow. This design is based on the iTunes-style cover flow, except that the items are more spaced apart from each other. As a result, banners have been removed and replaced with jackets (album arts). Jackets for most older songs are based off of their original DDR EXTREME backgrounds. *Two new gameplay modes: Happy and Pro. Happy Mode is for beginners, with a simplified interface and significantly lower amount of songs. Pro Mode is basically the "normal" mode. *Two new options: Hidden+ and Sudden+, and Risky. Hidden+ and Sudden+ are alternate methods of using Hidden and Sudden (respectively) that can be adjusted with the up and down buttons on the cabinet. Risky turns the player's lifebar into a single-battery lifebar (ala ENCORE EXTRA STAGE). If the player missteps even once, the player will fail the song and still move on to the next stage, even though the opportunity of accessing the EXTRA STAGE is lost. Useful for players who want to get higher scores. In addition, players can also adjust their speed modifiers by pressing the left and right buttons (decrease and increase, respectively) on the cabinet. Speed mods go up/down by 0.5 increments. *The "Almost" judgement has been removed (merged with Good), and "Boo" is now "Miss" again and recolored grey. Also, N.G. has been merged with Miss. *Battle Mode has been removed. *The Character select screen is now exclusive to e-AMUSEMENT, unlike in the previous games, where you could choose your character. The Character select screen would later be exclusive to eAMUSEMENT in later games. *DDR X2 is the first game in the arcade series to have special stages with big monitors that display a background movie, as a counterpart to the generic fullscreen videos. *In the music select screen, when a boss song is selected for EXTRA/ENCORE EXTRA STAGE, the song's title and artist text are now in black with a red outline instead of being all red, like in the previous games. Every other song has black text with a white outline, including boss songs when selecting them outside of EXTRA/ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. This does not include the Replicant D-action songs. *First game to have a boss song folder, similar to the boss song folders of the beatmaniaIIDX series (e.g. EMPRESS PALACE of beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS). *First game where players are always given 4 lives on EXTRA STAGE regardless of their score on FINAL STAGE. *Characters' animations are no longer controlled by the current BPM of the song. *Characters also no longer start facing the screen at the beginning of a song (old songs and new songs). *Characters now do random dance routines from DDR SuperNOVA (for older songs only; this includes the Chinese versions of 虹色 and iFUTURELIST(DDR VERSION) and excludes the revivals except for LOVE LOVE SUGAR). *Characters now do a dance routine from DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2 depending on the BPM of the song (new songs only plus revivals except for LOVE LOVE SUGAR): for example, if the BPM of the song is between 131 and 159, then either the routine for escape will be used or Closer to my Heart (jun remix)'s routine will be used. The song will always start with the character(s) doing one of three portions of the routine, then they will do random portions of the routine. **Because of this, the special dance routines for resonance, Pluto The First, and all of the transplants from DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3 have been omitted. *First game in which no speed option lower than x1.0 can be chosen, only x1.0-x8.0 (in 0.5 increments). *Arcade series debut of kors k, DM Ashura, Ryu☆, Asaki, JAKAZiD, DJ Command, and L.E.D. Staff Changes *TAG is the new sound director. Groove Radar Changes For a complete list of value changes in DDR X2, please see: DanceDanceRevolution X2/Groove Radar Value Changes Stream The new equation used to calculate Stream values above 100 on Single Play is: (n-139)*100/161 (n'' is the number of notes per minute) The new equation used to calculate Stream values above 100 on Double Play is: (n-183)*100/117 (''n is the number of notes per minute) Voltage The new equation used to calculate Voltage values above 100 (on all play styles) is: (v+129)*100/729 (v'' is the maximum density per minute) Freeze None. Air None. Chaos None. Character Roster DDR X2 features all characters from X (except Older Afro and Lady) with brand new costumes. Among the new characters are: PiX (an elf-like humanoid creature from the console versions of DDR SuperNOVA), Rena (the titular character from the DDR Wii series), Rinon (a non-human character whose recolored clones are fought as enemy characters in Replicant D-action), Geisha-Zukin (successor to DDR X's Queen Zukin), and Victory Concent (a superhero Concent). *Rage *Rena * *Disco *Emi *Yuni *Baby-Lon *Alice *Gus *Victory Concent * *Geisha-Zukin * *Rinon * *Julio *Ruby *Bonnie *Jenny *Zero *PiX * *Dark Rinon * ** One asterisk: new character. Two asterisks: unplayable boss character. EXTRA/ENCORE EXTRA STAGE EXTRA STAGE The EXTRA STAGE mechanics have been changed in DDR X2. There are no FINAL STAGE-exclusive songs. The special song available on EXTRA STAGE is KIMONO♥PRINCESS, albeit accessible only on certain difficulties based on the sum of difficulty ratings and the number of stages played on the credit: Options can be chosen for EXTRA STAGE. Unlike DDR SuperNOVA2 and X, the player always starts the EXTRA STAGE with 4 lives regardless of their performance on the FINAL STAGE. Getting a Good, Miss, or an N.G. on Shock Arrows or Freeze Arrows will reduce the player's lives by one. When they run out of lives, the game is over. ENCORE EXTRA STAGE To access the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE, clear KIMONO♥PRINCESS on Expert difficulty with a AA rank or better during EXTRA STAGE. The special song available for ENCORE EXTRA STAGE is roppongi EVOLVED. It is special among other ENCORE EXTRA STAGE songs in that it has multiple versions, one of which is loaded randomly when played as an ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. Unlike previous games, the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE is now restricted only to a specific song, similar to DDRMAX. Mekuru meku Dance★Party (メクルめくダンス★パーティ) The ''Mekuru meku Dance★Party (メクルめくダンス★パーティ) event consisted of an after-play minigame where the player was given 6 pieces (Arrow, Star, Butterfly, Heart, Quaver, and Foot) in order to try to complete a puzzle. Each puzzle image shows three characters (with the exception of RENA). The event started on September 1, 2010, and ended on October 6, 2010. Puzzle Rewards Legend: Character - Reward (Reward Type) *Bonnie, Afro, and Jenny - GOLD RUSH (song) *Gus, Rinon, and Victory Concent - Dummy (song) *Alice, Ruby, and Baby-Lon - DROP (song) *Rage, Geisha Zukin, and Emi - Your Angel (song) *Zero, Julio, and Yuni - Party Set (accessory for all characters) *Rena - Rena (character) Ganbare PiX Kirakira Dōchū (がんばれPiXキラキラ道中) The Ganbare PiX Kirakira Dōchū (がんばれPiXキラキラ道中) minigame is an after-play minigame where players help Victory Concent and Geisha Zukin throw a PiX into space and try to destroy as many planets as possible (the planets are Sun, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto) Rewards *One play - PiX (character) *30 total destroyed planets and 20000 total distance - dirty digital (song) *100 total destroyed planets and 70000 total distance - Chat Accessory (accessory for all characters) *300 total destroyed planets and 190000-222222 total distance - aftershock!! (song) *800 total destroyed planets and 490000-520000 total distance - 冥 (song) Replicant D-action Main article: Replicant D-action Songlist Main article: DanceDanceRevolution X2/Songlist Courses See: DanceDanceRevolution X2/Courses Removed Songs The following songs from DanceDanceRevolution X have been removed in this game: External Links *Official Website Category:DanceDanceRevolution Category:Arcade Series Category:DDR X2 Category:2010 DDR Games Category:2011 DDR Games Category:Series Category:Games